The present invention relates to a cosmetic tool and, more particularly, to an eye shadow pencil case.
Eye shadow pencils are widely used in makeup and maintenance of human eye portions. New eye shadow pencil products continually emerge into the market and generally have slight differences in the appearances of the eye shadow pencil cases. Improvement to the internal structure of the eye shadow pencil cases is ignored. An eye shadow pencil case generally includes an eye shadow container having an end in which a sponge for makeup is mounted. The sponge directly contacts the eye shadow in the eye shadow container. The eye shadow directly permeates into the sponge, and the sponge containing the eye shadow can be used for makeup of the human eye portions. However, the case for receiving such an eye shadow pencil has some disadvantages. Specifically, whether the eye shadow pencil is in use or not, the eye shadow always contacts the sponge such that the concentration of the eye shadow in the sponge is too high due to long-term permeation, which is not suitable for light makeup. Furthermore, the eye shadow is wasted in a non-use state. Furthermore, the eye shadow pencil case is a disposable product such that the eye shadow pencil case is discarded when the eye shadow in the eye shadow pencil is used up. Thus, improvement to the eye shadow pencil case is desirable.